Factions: House Histien "We hunt the hunter"
House Histien Current Family Members House Histien is currently controlled by Mijoran the Cunning, aged thirty eight, who's mother, named Yila, still lives, and his father prepared for his funeral. Mijoran is married to Lady Laura of House Valithion, aged thirty two and is currently inpregnented with Mijoran's fourth child. Mijoran's eldest child is a girl named Miera, aged thirteen, and is currently chast and prepared to perform a marriage. Mijoran's second child is a boy named Yilon, aged twelve, and is in political and military training. Mijoran's youngest child is another girl named Clarria, aged eight, and is eagerly attempting Lordship rather than Ladyship, and prefers fighting and hunting, to sewing and reading. Mijoran's cousin named Felix, aged thirty, and his uncle Riccon, aged fifty six, currently command the House's military. The Family members and Followers of House Histien Here is a list of other non-cannon roles availiable to House Histien. * Captain of the Guard, commands the Hiffleim Garrison * Advisory Scholar, shares advice and manages documents * Advisory Priest, shares advice, teaches the children, manages religion * Captains of troops, may command small groups of troops. * Other military leaders and advisory authorities A brief history A northerner name Finjorn the hunter came across a hillscaped territory in the North East of the Wilderlands, which was apparently corrupted with beasts of man like wolves, commonly known as werewolves. According to folk lore, Finjorn tracked down and hunted all living were wolves in the world, and built up a fortified town known as Hiffleim, to imprison the werewolf King under its catacombs. Following the lines outside of legend, in complete fact, Finjorm founded house Histien and constructed a fortified town named Hiffleim, meaning High hill. The region was renounced as Hiffjorn, Highhold. House Histien has adapted to the land, and has ruled Hiffjorn for thousands of years, from the opening of the second age. House Histien became famed for its high trade in silver, but to more recent years, the silver mines have now become dry. Not long after Finjorn's rule, Gondor personally seemed the help of House Histien, in the attack on Mordor. At which House Histien offered their troops and silver weaponry, to vanquish the orcs of Sauron. The Battle was won, and Gondor awarded the House Lord, a marriage ceremony with a Gondorian princess. So it is safe to say, that House Histien does bare some Gondorian bloodline, allowing them to become at least hundreth heir of the Gondorian throne. Long into the futrue and the opening of the third age, House Histien entered another war, of which was against a powerful faction of Rhun. Dorwinion engaged multiple marriages with western factions including House Histien, to them become vital allies. The war was seemingly becoming a loss. But with the help of Dale swiftly coming from the North, the Rhunic war mongerers were defeated. Near to the closings of the third age, House Histien now offers a lot of stone and wood, to allow the reconstruction of Laketown, which had not long been destroyed by a fire drake of the far north. Also, while Mordor rises again, House Histien has temporarily stayed out of their way, and is not getting involved. To current day, House Histien is at war with bribed factions, all paid by a mysterious southern faction. House Histien is yet to uncover what cause of this attack. Now that all of the silver mines are dry, House Histien looks towards an abandoned Khazard Dum silver mine, as their last resort. The remaining Dwarves of Moria does too notice the reestablishment of the silver mine, and prepares to take it back. Although they have not made any word to house Histien about this matter. Also, shall the rising armies of Mordor seek war or alliance with House Histien, that is yet to be decided. Culture The culture of this faction is highly linked with Viking and Saxon behaviour. They are usually very hardy and rough peoples, and tend to perfor, northern attributes. It is very common for a man of Hiffjorn to enter a tavern and drink till he is brawling everyone in the room. Then end the fight with a a couple of women at his bed. As is the northern life for most men. Even the women may be as rough and arogant as the men, and can be often interpreted as men too. The most common jobs in Hiffjorn are varied between military, lumber work, and mining. All of which considered 'Man' work. Some women may do very similar or exact same work as the men, but most are working in taverns and often housekeeping. It is very rare for a female soldier, but records and documents show that there have been female fighters in the Histien Armies before. Religion is very poor in Hiffjorn, but there are some who believe in the "Wolf God" who is the creator of all things, and lives amongst people as wolves. Thus wolves are sacred in this religion. Though this is highly challenged as almost everyone in Hiffjorn still encourages the hunting of wolves, as Finjorn once hunted the mighty werewolves. Travelers claim that most people know each other very well in Hiffjorn, and sometimes claims that alot of the people are born out of incest. However, this is very false, unless they are targeting the rather isolated hamlets. Military House Histien has a fairly cheap military, of which are Northern trained. The usual uniform goes as follows: A long sleeved tunic, leather padded pants, a mail coif, a fur based leather cuirass, fur trimmed leather boots, fur trimmed leather bracers, an iron nasal helmet, and optionally, a fur coat. The weaponry varies between: Iron pikes, Crossbows, Longswords, Daggers, War-axes, Battleaxes. The most common military strategy used by House Histien is the shield wall. A defensive technique used to shelter troops from arrows and to block off the enemy attack. This can also lead to a very bloody battle of both sides use the shield wall, and can lead to a battle between who can push who furthest. This can get troops crushed and easily killed. One weakness to this strategy is that cavalry can quite easily charge into the shield wall and break it. (Fun fact, ''thangail ''is the elvish word for shield wall) Other faction information The words of house Histien are as follows "We Hunt the Hunter" referring to hunting werewolves, but also metaphorically meaning they can defeat more powerful factions. The banner of House Histien is a dying wolf in brown field, very similar to the Banner of Dunland. The Histien Law If you are to enter Hiffjorn (High Hold) North east of the Wilderlands, you must follow the following laws, the punishment is pointed out after each law. * Theft is forbidden, the result depends on what has been stolen, the most likely case is to be put in the stocks, and a hand cut off. * All foreigners must stay on main roads and tracks, to relieve of enemy suspicion. To brake this law will result in a hefty fine, and/or imprisonment depending on trial case. * Murder and Manslaughter is forbidden, the result is to provide a weregild to allow the family to live on. To refuse will result in imprisonment, and likely beheading. * Witchcraft is exteremly forbidden, the punishment may vary from suffocation, drowning, burning, and hanging. * Anyone who runs from their punishment will be considered an outlaw, it will be considered legal to kill an outlaw without any murder or manslaughter punishment. You may even enslave an outlaw. * A commoner who causes a political danger will be publically humiliated and imprisoned, and if the politacal danger is very high, then the commoner must openly apologise to the victim, and is later drowned. * Slavery is forbidden, unless done so with an outlaw, if by any means of slavery, the punishment will result in beheading. * Cursing, insulting, or any other means of arogance against a higher person in the feudalism, will result in public humiliation,and death, from a cause of the victim's choice. * To hide information from a higher person in the feudalism will result in public humiliation, and another punishment depending on the information hidden. More laws and punishments may be listed in the future. Follow these rules accordingly. you have been warned! Server information This is a recent faction that is not currently underaway. The faction will begin shortly after more players have joined. It was founded by Owen, majorowen, who now role plays as Mijoran Histien. The listed Laws are for roleplay purposes after server punishments have been applied. The troops to be used will be Dalish hirelings, equipped with Histien faction armour amd weaponry. The banners used will be dunlending banners, and the villagers will be Gondorian villages, to expand roleplay. Some of this faction information could have disturbed you, and I have only done so to make it as realistic to historical context and general realism. For example, the punishments for the many crimes, all of which were actual punishments in Saxon times. And Mijoran's wife having her first child at aged twelve, which was not even the youngest of ages in medieval times. If this has indeed mentally scarred you for life, please watch some adorable cat videos on the Internet, to relieve of this intense roleplay and realism. This faction will possibly only accept players that we trust and know from past communities.This only to ensure the best possible roleplay experience, and to avoid any crimes to occur.Such as theft and murder To teleport someone into Hiffjorn without permission will result in instant execution to the person teleported and a possible execution to the teleporter, or banned from entering Hiffjorn ever again. This is to ensure that the roleplay is not ruined by unwanted audiences. Server Staff are legible to enter Hiffjorn anyway, and will not receive any of the punishments accordingly. But it would be pleasurable for staff to follow Hiffjorn rules. We hope you have enjoyed reading this post, and we strongly recomend you take your time in involving yourself in the roleplay when the chance is availiable. This post was written and edited by the members of House Histien and Wiki Staff.